kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 83
'''There are Times when Men must Fight... and so Do the Women '''is the 83th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary At school, screaming fangirls gives omamori/charms to Misaki and wishes her good luck with the exam. They say that there is a rumor about her still working during this time so what kind of work is it. As she accepts their omamori, Misaki becomes nervous over their question. On the way home, Sakura comments to Misaki that she had a lot of omamori to her bag and shouldn’t it be okay to just have one she bought. Misaki timidly says that she didn’t buy one. Sakura says that is right, she didn’t go to the hatsumodeshrine visit and she must have a lot of ‘cherish each other’ time during New Year’s Eve. Misaki blushes over this and tries to bid them goodbye because she has work. Sakura and Shizuko are shock that she is still working. Sakura guesses if she is working at some teahouse. Sakura offers to recommend other people to her work since Misaki couldn’t rest because of lack of staff. While saying that it is alright, Misaki nervously wonders what’s up with today and until this time, there has been no special need to announce it. When Sakura tries to protest, Shizuko says that Misaki already said that it is alright so don’t any anything more. Sakura answers back at Shizuko that how she said that is quite mean. Soon, the two are bickering over that and it turns out that they are venting out stress since they are getting nervous about the exams. At the café, during rest period, Misaki’s father asks if she is okay for he heard that it is difficult to take national exams for college. He tells her that since he didn’t go to college, he doesn’t understand so he made her some nutritious food. Misaki sternly tells him not to use this reason to go back to the house and she doesn’t need it for she’s studying. Satsuki tells Misaki not to force herself and she can take a longer leave since she wants to concentrate in studying. Misaki says that it is alright for Satsuki already decrease her time of work and she needs the money to go to college. Back in school, after mentioning that exams don’t matter, the students going to work got stared at by the students going to college. And, a lot of students tend to ask Misaki to explain things to them. So, on the first day of the central exam, Usui wishes Misaki good luck but she tells him that there’s no need for him to come because he doesn’t have to take the exam. Just when Usui is saying that she’s quite cold, Sakura and Shizuko try to get Misaki to stop some of their male students fussing about the admission. Then, with some bodyguards, Tora bumps into Misaki. He comments that she is like a guardian and everyone is quite lively like before. Maki tells him that it is time to go. Saying that he is right, Tora wishes good luck to both Misaki and him. Then, he glances at Usui who notices Maki’s bandaged arm. Just as Misaki bids him goodbye, Usui notices some guys by the car at the street asking if that girl is an acquaintance and investigate about it. Afterwards, Misaki’s exam didn’t turn out okay since her schoolmates kept on asking for her help like stomachache, fighting, and getting lost. During self-study in school, Misaki is muttering why those things happen during that time and why she couldn’t ignore them. Then, Sakura and Shizuko tells Misaki that they know they shouldn’t ask this but about the central exam self-evaluation. Misaki snaps that she starts shouting about this is the worst and after 10 years, she perfectly resolved problems but what happened during the most important exam, it is her lowest. Sakura says that it is inevitable for so many unexpected disputes happened. Shizuko says that she can bounce back. Misaki thanks them for their encouragement but she won’t go easy on herself again since she wont’ allow herself to lose again. So, she studies, and studies and studies some more. In school, Misaki is scolding Kanou to do his job well. Usui confronts her and says that she’s Masochist. She starts shouting at him what he is saying at this time and sorry, she doesn’t have time with this nonsense conversation. Then, she starts to recall that this seems to have happened before. She felt a bit dizzy that Usui holds her up and covers her eyes. He tells her that she is still like before – not worry free. She recalls shouting to him before that she doesn’t need his help. Usui tells her to depend on him for she is forcing herself to the point of having a fever. He says that it will be alright for if it is her, she’ll definitely surpass it but she’ll be like ‘attending to the small things and neglecting the essential’ if she lets her anxiousness destroy her body. He tells her to rest a bit in the clinic. While he accompanies her, Misaki tells him about some exam problems she is having difficulty with. He says that he’ll free his time after school dismissal to help her out. Upon her request, he’ll also help out the student council who cannot find the data materials and watch over her father who wants to go back home. Misaki thinks that if it were the former her, she would discard what he said and ask ‘what do you know’, but he has seen her through which she herself knows. She easily failed during the first exam because she doesn’t have self-confidence on her ability and she got scared upon facing that huge wall. Misaki says that the current her is at her weakest that she doesn’t want to get involved in troublesome things. At Miyabigaoka, Usui asks Tora about those guys in black outside the exam area. Tora comments that for him to specially come here, he thought it is something urgent. Usui says that it is for princess-sama to be far from danger. Tora comments that it is quite rare for him take the initiative to get involved in this side of the world. Usui tells him to answer his question for he is the one who got him involved by talking with her and acting like he has a good relationship with her. Tora sarcastically apologizes but then, their relationship isn’t superficial.This darkens Usui that Tora says that it seems he wants to say something. Usui says that he already knows. Tora says how about he says it on his behalf. Usui tells him to try that out. Tora says that it is ‘I’m going to beat up all the bad guys’. Just then, some guys in black enter inside. Usui says that even if it is a joke, this is quite childish and clumsy line that he doesn’t want to say it. The guys in black prepare to beat them up except for the face. Usui and Tora easily defeat the guys in black. While watching the scene with the others, Kaon calls Misaki to inform her about something interesting is happening. Misaki wonders what’s going on, that Usui is attacked by some guys in back at Miyabigaoka. While running off, she wonders if it is some British guys again but she was told it is Japanese. She is infuriated that this is happening when she doesn’t have excess strength but she decides to endure it because for the current her, he is.. Back to Miyabigaoka, Usui blocks Tora’s kick and Tora claims that he was mistaken. Tora approaches one of the beaten up guys and wants to interrogate him as to who did that to Maki’s arm. Suddenly, Tora blocks Usui’s kick and Usui claims that he was mistaken. Soon, the two are fighting but it was a tie until Tora couldn’t block Usui’s upper cut which stops midway. Usui darkly apologizes that he doesn’t think he’ll lose to him. Just then, Misaki arrives and asks what they are doing. While Kaon and others anticipate over some interesting development, Koganei arrives and shouts at the guys in black for being useless and he hired them to beat up those guys, who damaged his pride, as revenge and couldn’t they at least break an arm or two. Misaki angrily walks towards Usui and gives him a slap. She shouts that didn’t they agree to study in class after school dismissal yet he dare stood her up. She asks if what he must do right now, is fighting and why was he called to Miyabigaoka. Usui timidly apologizes and says that he went on his own. He comments that she is so angry and feverish. Misaki shouts that having a fever whatever doesn’t matter, stupid Usui. Then, Misaki goes ‘blank’. Tora sighs and says that it’s boring, So, in the end, Misaki lost consciousness and slept for a whole day which clears up her head. Suzuna explains that it seems that Misaki hasn’t been sleeping well so it isn’t impossible for her to faint. During self-study, Usui asks if she is still angry. Blushing a bit, Misaki says yes, so quickly teach her, stupid Usui. On the other side, Maki comments that he actually chose a self-destruct method and does he value his pride up to that degree? While preparing to kick him, Tora asks Koganei if he knows the reason why he is going to directly kill him without bodyguards. Koganei cries for help and mercy. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters